A conventional disposable cupping therapy unit or cupping cap has an evacuation hole in an upper end thereof to generate negative pressure. Such a configuration inevitably leads to a small amount of air flow between a suction part and the cupping therapy unit.
Generally, the suction part for creating negative pressure is not disposable but is used several times repeatedly. Hence, there is a great danger of bacteria propagating.
Thus, if the passage between the suction part and the skin of a person who receives therapy is not blocked, his or her skin may become infected. The wet cupping therapy which damages the skin is especially affected by the above hygienic problem.
Meanwhile, since the disposable cupping therapy unit or cupping cap is made of a hard plastic material which can withstand the negative pressure, it occupies a large space when stored or carried, the manufacturing cost is high, and in addition a large space is required when it is disposed of. Further, the disposable cupping therapy unit is not individually packaged, so that it is difficult to store the disposable cupping therapy unit in a perfectly sanitary manner.